Pan Wiesio
Pan Wiesio – drugoplanowa postać z serialu Blok Ekipa, ojciec Spejsona i mąż Grażyny Puchackiej. Jest podstarzałym majstrem specjalizującym się w robotach wykończeniowych (w szczególności wykończeniach klientów). Opis postaci Pan Wiesio to stereotypowy polski majster, który robi wszystko po kosztach i nie liczy się z terminami ukończenia prac. Jakość wykonanych przez niego usług również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Pan Wiesio, jak przystało na samotnego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, jest lekkoduchem i ma skłonności do nadużywania alkoholu, co było powodem rozpadu jego małżeństwa z Grażyną. Wiadomo, że jest ateistą, przez co nie używa krzyżaczków do płytek, nie przeszkadza mu to jednak powoływać się na Jezusa i obchodzić katolickie święta. Jak sam mówi, interesuje się fuszerką i konkuruje w tej kwestii ze swoim szwagrem. W wolnych chwilach wędkuje i ogląda w internecie faile budowlane. Często pomaga trójce głównych bohaterów w opresji, można by rzec, że jest dla nich kimś w rodzaju anioła stróża. Bohater zadebiutował w odcinku 29, gdzie pojawił się jako "spec" od windy. Podczas naprawy początkowo narzekał na fatalne wykonanie połączeń przewodów, ale po przejrzeniu książki serwisowej dokończył robotę "na odpierdol" (okazało się, że to on sam wcześniej dokonał fuszerki). W późniejszych odcinkach Wiesio to także spec od remontów, m.in. w epizodzie 41 remontował łazienkę w mieszkaniu Puchackich, oczywiście w typowy dla siebie sposób (pod koniec został obsłużony oralnie przez Solaris w ramach jej kary). W odcinku 44 zatrudnił Spejsona w zamian za wynagrodzenie dzienne w okolicach od 20 do 24 złotych. Początkowo nie był zadowolony ze zbyt dokładnego i pracowitego podopiecznego, Adrian używał bowiem takich narzędzi jak krzyżaczki, taśma malarska czy grunt budowlany, co doprowadziło majstra do zawału. Młodzieniec pojął z czasem nauki szefa i zaczął brać z niego przykład. W epizodzie 53 ujawnia się bujne życie seksualne mężczyzny, które kamufluje naprawianiem usterek. Jako kochanek Teresy Trociniak, wspólnie z nią ukrywał ten fakt przed jej mężem. Gdy musiał spędzić czas nago w szafie, dał znać ziomeczkom, że potrzebuje pomocy. Ci postanowili pojechać na miejsce i uszkodzić samochód zdradzanego męża, przez przypadek stłukli szybę w Nubirze Wiesia. Zdenerwowany kochanek, gdy się o tym dowiedział, wyszedł z szafy, przez co ujawnił się przed Trociniakiem. 250px|thumb|left|Wiesio spuszcza lanie Cieślakowi na gali MMA.W odcinku 65 był obecny na gali MMA Grochów. Startujący w zawodach Spejson na swoim podkoszulku reklamował usługi Wiesł-Budu. Pod koniec odcinka okazało się, że pan Wiesio jest ojcem Spejsona. Adrian rozpoznał go po sposobie, w jakim lał tyłek Cieślaka kablem od prodiża. Choć Wiesio wielokrotnie wizytował w domu Puchackich, to jednak matka Spejsona nigdy nie zdradziła mu personaliów ojca. W odcinku 68 okazuje się, że Grażyna rozwiodła się z Wiesiem, gdyż większość zarobków przeznaczał na alkohol. Spejson próbował znowu połączyć ze sobą rodziców przy pomocy "tabletek miłości", jednak nie udało mu się, a na domiar złego doprowadziło to do zniszczenia jego Kaszlaka przez naćpanego i pijanego ojca. Wiesio od tamtej pory często bierze syna do pracy, gdzie każe mu się do niego zwracać per Szefie. Było tak między innymi w epizodzie 82, gdy zlecił Adrianowi własnoręczny remont łazienki. Gdy następnego dnia wrócił do mieszkania zleceniodawcy zobaczyć efekty pracy pomocnika, zastał nieruszone zupełnie pomieszczenie i pijanego syna śpiącego we własnych wymiocinach. O dziwo spowodowało to zadowolenie Wiesia i dumę z potomka o wykonanej robocie "na odpierdol". Ojciec był obecny również na drugiej gali MMA w odcinku 102, gdzie dopingował syna, nie był jednak zadowolony z jego wygranej, gdyż uważał, że przez to przysłowiowa sodówka może uderzyć mu do głowy. W odcinku 139 wraz z synem miał remont u kolejnego klienta, lecz częstując alkoholem z barku, wpadł w depresję, że zrobił remont jak u siebie zamiast "na odpierdol". Później z synem zrobił remont, ale w wyniku błędu jego Nubira została zniszczona. W odcinku 157 wraz z synem miał robotę o cyklinowaniu bezpyłowym u kolejnego klienta. Przed świętami majster robił zakupy w markecie, kiedy Spejson i Walo chcieli zdobyć ze sklepowej lodówki karpia. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi i pomysłowości udało mu się wynieść zdobycz ze sklepu w tyłku Waldka. Mężczyzna był również obecny w kościele na ślubie Cieślaka i Solaris. Kiedy trwała uroczystość, pan Wiesio beztrosko zajmował się remontem świątyni. W odcinku 86 został przedstawiony z prywatnej strony. Wraz z synem i bratem udał się nad wodę na połów ryb. Tam cała trójka została zauważona przez członków rosyjskiej mafii i skazana przez nich na śmierć. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął ich z opresji sum. Innym razem dokonywał naprawy rury odpływowej od zlewu w mieszkaniu Solaris. Pojawił się również w setnym epizodzie, gdzie jako Mikołaj przyniósł na Wigilię upominki, które jak się okazało, były narzędziami wyniesionymi z remontów. W 103-cim odcinku praca Wiesia została pokazana od podszewki. Wykonał pozostawiający wiele do życzenia remont u pana Gołębia. Rację co do swojego wykonania przedstawił klientowi pięściami, dopóki ten cały obity nie zrezygnował z reklamacji. W ten sam sposób majster wymusił na szefie warsztatu naprawę świec w Nubirze. W kolejnym epizodzie znów dał się poznać jako dźwigowy. Gdy naprawiał windę, doznał urazu. Ziomeczki zawieźli mężczyznę ze śrubokrętem wbitym w głowę do Szpitala Państwowego. Po paru odcinkach pojawił się cały i zdrowy, na stacji benzynowej odbierał poród Solaris, bo czym wraz z trójką głównych bohaterów udał się na pępkowe. W odcinku 125 miał podwójne kłopoty za spartoloną robotę od Wściekłego Węża za remont łazienki w domu i właściciela pizzerii Mussolini za remont zaplecza.W odcinku 149 dowiedział się o facecie na boku jego byłej żony. Później uratował ślub z byłą żoną i odbyło się wesele w Speluno na ich cześć. W odcinku 159 spędzał Wigilię z synem i jego żoną. Potem w czasie obiadu, wylał wódkę na barszcz i postanowił pić alkohol przed pasterką. W odcinku 175 wyjawia że to on jest winny spaleniu się katedry Notre-Dame. W odcinku 183 był zmartwiony faktem o fachowcach w Polsce prosto z obcych krajów, w tym jednego z Ukrainy, więc postanowił urządzić prowokację aby odzyskać dobro polskich fachowców. Pozostałe wystąpienia W alternatywnej westernowej rzeczywistości, będącej wynikiem narkotykowych wizji ziomeczków, pan Wiesio pojawił się w odcinku 110. Gdy Spejson i Wojtas przebywali w więzieniu, stary kowboj razem z Walo-kidem przybyli im na ratunek. Pan Wiesio wyłamał kraty zbudowanego przez siebie więzenia i uwolnił więźniów. Chwilę po ucieczce budynek się zawalił. We śnie Spejsona z odcinka specjalnego, Wiesio odgrywa rolę wodza prehistorycznej wioski, który ma za zadanie chronić świątynię. Podczas ataku obcego plemienia został ugodzony dzidą, a święty czteropak Dzika znajdujący się w osłanianym szałasie został porwany. Spejson został mianowany do misji odzyskania skradzionego artefaktu i wyszkolony przez wodza w miotaniu bronią. Gdy Adrian zakończył wyprawę sukcesem, pan Wiesio w obecności mieszkańców wioski podarował mu naszyjnik z koziego guana. Pan Wiesio pojawił się również w epizodzie 112 w alkoholowym śnie Wojtasa. Uratował kumpli przed Golftrzybotem, atakując go swym Nubibotem. Gdy ziomeczki spytali go, skąd ma uszlachetniacz zmieniający samochód w robota, ten pokazał im piwo Dzik. Pan Wiesio wystąpił także w głównej roli w teledysku Cjalisa do piosenki U siebie rób jak u siebie. Udział w programie Wojtas szuka żony Pan Wiesio już od początku twierdził, że bardziej interesują go dwa kwintale saletry amonowej (nagroda pocieszenia) niż główna nagroda, jaką była Marianna Sławojka. W pierwszym odcinku nie ukończył wyścigów traktorów na Srolisie. Przegrał również konkurencję dojenia krowy, gdyż nie wiedział jak to się robi. W kolejnym wygrał ex aequo z dwoma zawodnikami zadanie polegające na dojechaniu ciągnikiem po pijaku do celu. Konkurencja wyniesienia jaj z kurnika poszła nieco gorzej, wyniósł 0 i swoje dwa, czyli łącznie 2 jajka. W następnej odsłonie programu maluje Fetorem bronami na polu wielkiego penisa, a w drugim zadaniu polegającym na dokarmieniu świni powoduje u zwierzęcia sraczkę. Ostatni odcinek, w jakim pojawił się Wiesio, to również dwie konkurencje. Parkowanie ciągnikiem z przyczepą majster przegrał, przewracając wszystkie słupki. W jeździe na oklep zajął ostatnie miejsce z wynikiem 29 minut, gdyż po drodze zahaczył o sklep monopolowy. Po tym został wyeliminowany przez Mariannę. Ciekawostki * Postać Pana Wiesia jest bardzo podobna do Bogusława Łęciny - jednego z trzecioplanowych bohaterów Kapitana Bomby, który również jest tanim majstrem świadczącym kiepskiej jakości usługi. Jednakże Łęcina remontuje kiepsko z uwagi na brak umiejętności, zaś Wiesio odstawia fuszerkę celowo aby ogołocić klienta, ale zna się na robocie, co udowadnia fakt niezamierzonego nauczenia Spejsona poprawnej metody remontowania. * Mimo że jego była małżonka nazywa się Puchacka, nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, że Wiesio posiada to samo nazwisko. * Pan Wiesio to główna postać w grze Cegły Pana Wiesia. * Zniszczył dwa samochody Spejsona: Kaszlaka i Szerszenia, oba przez upadek na pojazd. Z kolei on i Spejson w odcinku 139 w wyniku odpadnięcia remontowanego przez nich balkonu spadają wraz z nim na Nubirę Wiesia, co Wiesio skwitował: Jesteśmy 2:1. Galeria Pan Wiesio 2.png|Wiesio nago udający gołębia. Pan Wiesio 3.png|Szukający żony na wsi. Pan Wiesio 4.png|Ubrany "po cywilnemu". Pan Wiesio 5.png|Znokautowany Wiesio. Portret 4.png|Portret pamięciowy Pana Wiesia opublikowany w Fucktach. Pan Wiesio piwko.png|Na piwku w Speluno. Na rybkach.png|Na rybkach z bratem i synem. Wiesio i Grażyna ślub.png|Ślub z Grażyną. Srolis kabina.png|W kabinie Srolisa. U siebie rób jak u siebie.png|Grający w teledysku solówkę na wkrętarce. Pan Wiesio Mikołaj.png|Jako Mikołaj na Wigilii. Pan Wiesio kowboj.png|Westernowe alter ego. Pan Wiesio wódz.png|We śnie Spejsona jako wódz. png.PNG|Pan wieso po spaleniu katedry we Francji, prawdopodobnie Notre Dame Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe